


The Way You Look

by Rex501st



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Gift Fic, Sharing Clothes, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 13:26:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9736754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rex501st/pseuds/Rex501st
Summary: Shallura Valentine's Day gift forBreezyCheezy!Shiro has a revelation seeing Allura wearing his own clothes.





	

The Castle of Lions was getting ready to settle down for the night -- or at least what passed as nighttime for the crew. Hunk sauntered off after showing off his skills in the training room. Pidge left for their bedroom while mumbling off something about extra-planetary gravity wells and the time-space continuum. Lance and Keith tried to pass it off that they were heading to bed also but they sneakily took a left to head towards the “pool.” Coran…. Well Coran decided that he was going to try to get some work done on the castle until Allura found him asleep in his console chair -- she knew he would end up cranky if left there so she carried him to his own room. 

 

Normally by this time Shiro had made his way to Allura’s room to get ready for bed but when she arrived he was nowhere to be found.  _ What the quiznak is this?  _ Figuring there was one place he would be, she changed out of her suit to begin the rescue mission. 

 

Most of the time Shiro found his way into the main control room to look out at whatever space or planet they had taken refuge in or on. And equally most of the time Allura had to be the one to find him and drag him to bed. Ever the problem child this paladin was. Allura trudged into the room loudly enough to garner Shiro’s attention. He was standing over by the window and abruptly swung around as he heard her approach. As he turned to look at her, his eyes flung open in shock and his jaw dropped. 

 

“Would you come to bed already?” She was standing there in one of his shirts -- complete with the sleeve cut for his arm -- and a pair of his training pants on.   

 

He couldn’t process it. Just stood there blinking at her while trying to form a reply.

 

“I’ll carry you like I did with Coran if I have to.” She gave him that smile that made his insides melt.

 

“W-w-what are you wearing?” He was dumbfounded. Normally he loved how she looked no matter what she wore, but seeing her in his own clothes made him feel oddly domestic. 

 

She continued walking towards him and held out her hand to drag him away. “Huh? Oh, they were the first things I found in the closet when I changed out of my suit.” Shiro started to blush as he reached for her hand. “Is there something wrong with it?”

 

“N-no! I actually really like it.”  _ I really,  _ **_really_ ** _ like it.  _ He took her offered hand, bowed his head, and kissed it. “Shall we go, Princess? I think I’d like to see how you look taking my clothes off.”

 

“You are certainly something, Shiro.”

 

With that he picked her up and marched to their bedroom.

 

Over the next few weeks Allura took to wearing Shiro’s clothes more and more often. Each time his reaction went from surprise to pure bliss. The fact that she was so comfortable enough to do that overjoyed him. He would always gather her up in his arms and bombard her with kisses. The top of her head, the pink wings under her eyes, the tips of her ears, her palms. Something about seeing her like that filled him with hopeful thoughts about what they could be after the war.

 

“I think we might need to stop by that mall the Paladins went to with Coran.”

 

“Why? Is there something you need?” She had a confused and worried look at the same time. 

 

“Yeah! I’m gonna need some more clothes if you keep wearing mine like that.” He flashed her this grin that she rolled her eyes at so hard.

 

“Now I wish I never had put your shirt on that time.”

 

“That’s just nonsense. You love it just as much as I do.”

 

She had to smile at that. “Yeah, I suppose so… but I love  _ you _ more.”

  
Shiro leaned down to give her another kiss. “I love you, too.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's Breezy!
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
